Faire le bon choix
by RENATAN
Summary: Quinn ou Eric ? Le coeur de Sookie ne sait lequel des deux hommes choisir. Le lien de sang établi avec Eric au sommet de Rhode rend la situation encore plus complexe. Et si Sookie parvenait à effacer le lien à l'aide de la magie ? quel serait son choix ?
1. Chapter 1

J'avais dormi d'un sommeil de plomb, sans faire de cauchemars, ce que j'avais pourtant redouté au vu des événements de la nuit précédente. J'étais loin de me sentir aussi fraîche qu'une rose, et J'espérais une journée, ou tout du moins un après-midi (vu l'heure avancée, c'est tout ce qui me restait avant de prendre mon service du soir chez Merlotte) calme pour me remettre de ce à quoi j'avais assisté la veille au soir.

Je voulais profiter de ces quelques heures pour réfléchir à mes retrouvailles avec mon petit ami Quinn, que je n'espérais plus, et qui ne c'étaient pas déroulées telles que je les avais espéré. En émergeant de ma torpeur, je sus de suite que je n'en aurais pas le temps. Je voyais déjà se profiler à l'horizon tous les ingrédients d'un mauvais début de journée, à commencer par les prémisses d'une violente migraine. Je repérais également une présence dans ma chambre, non loin de mon lit, une présence que je reconnaissais. J'aurais aimé que ce soit Bob le chat, même si d'ordinaire l'accès de ma chambre lui était interdit, mais il s'agissait de la signature mentale humaine pas animale. Ce n'était pas non plus celle d'Amélia ma colocataire, elle ne se serait pas permise d'entrer dans ma chambre pendant mon sommeil. Non, Amélia avait dut s'absenter, car je ne percevais pas sa présence dans la maison. Je reconnus très vite l'identité de mon visiteur. Quand vous prenez l'habitude de côtoyer régulièrement une personne, vous finissez par reconnaître sa « signature mentale ». Pour moi, il était clair que cette présence était celle de Quinn !

Il était revenu pour une explication. Une discussion que je rêvais d'avoir avec lui moi aussi depuis sa disparition, mais que je ne me sentais pas de taille à l'avoir maintenant. Au vu de ce qui c'était passé la nuit précédente, j'avais du mal à savoir exactement où j'en étais avec lui, ce qui me paraissait si évident avant était devenu soudain très flou et j'aurais aimé avoir quelques jours devant moi pour faire le point avant de devoir "l'affronter".

En me redressant dans mon lit, je l'aperçus sur la chaise dans le coin de ma chambre, lui aussi me fixait de ses beaux yeux violets.

J'eu soudain envie de me jeter dans ses bras et laisser sa chaleur m'envahir, mais il fallait que je garde les idées aussi claires que je le pouvais. J'étais suffisamment remplie de doutes et d'incertitudes, il fallait d'abord qu'on s'explique. Aucun de nous deux ne semblait pourtant vouloir se lancer. Au bout de quelques secondes qui m'ont paru des heures, Quinn s'est redressé de la chaise dans laquelle il était assis en me lançant un "salut Bébé".

Malgré son impressionnante carrure, il ne m'inspirait aucune peur. Jusqu'à présent, je m'étais toujours sentie bien en sa présence. Après deux mois d'inquiétude à son sujet, j'avais enfin devant moi, l'homme pour lequel je commençais à éprouver des sentiments amoureux ou en tout cas je le croyais jusqu'aux événements d'hier soir. Je me jetais à l'eau sans m'embarrasser de quelconque salutation :

"Comment es-tu entré ? Lui demandais-je sur un ton qui se voulait plein de reproches et peut importe si ça lui rendait les choses plus difficiles, elles ne l'étaient pas pour moi non plus !

-Par la fenêtre. J'ai attendu qu'il fasse jour, je ne voulais pas me faire repérer par un des déterrés qui montaient la garde aux alentours hier soir. Je préférais laisser passer la nuit et retrouver mon calme avant de venir te voir. Je sais que j'aurais dû attendre ton réveil, venir frapper à ta porte et que tu m'invites à entrer, mais je n'étais pas sûr que tu ai envie de me voir, mais il faut qu'on parle.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu me regardes dormir ?

- un petit moment.

- Amélia est sortie ?" Tout en le questionnant, je me levais pour rejoindre la petite salle de bain attenante à ma chambre et vérifier dans le miroir si en dépit de mon manque de sommeil, j'avais toujours une apparence humaine. Je tentais de gagner un peu de temps pour trouver que j'allais lui dire, mais au fond de moi, je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas ces quelques secondes de papotage qui allaient m'apporter la réponse idéale…

"Oui, elle et partie en voiture il y a environ 1 heure." Le silence recommençait à s'installer

"Sookie …"commença t-il alors que je rejoignais ma chambre, mais les mots semblaient lui manquer.

Je savais déjà ce qu'il comptait me dire, pas besoin de lire dans son esprit pour ça, sa mine désolée en disait assez long ! Pendant ses deux mois d'absence, Quinn m'avait tant manqué, j'avais tellement eu peur qu'il ai eu des ennuis ! Et j'étais furieuse contre lui : furieuse qu'il m'ai laissé aussi longtemps sans nouvelle, furieuse qu'il m'ai mise… qu'il nous ai mise (parce qu'il ne fallait tout de même pas oublié qu'il avait embarqué sa sœur Frannie et ma coloc Amélia dans toute cette histoire) dans une situation aussi périlleuse le soir précédent. Malgré tout, en le voyant là devant moi, j'avais du mal à lui en vouloir. Je n'ai pas pris la parole, je ne savais pas si j'allais l'incendier ou tout lui pardonner, je préférais le laisser se débrouiller avec ses sentiments, et attendre qu'il reprenne lui-même la parole, pour me donner sa version des faits.

"Je suis désolé que les choses aient pris cette tournure !" Son ton était plein de remords.

"Et tu penses que ces trois mots vont suffire à tout effacer ? Deux mois sans nouvelles, pas de réponse à mes coups de téléphone et hier soir tu envoies ta sœur pour s'expliquer à ta place, avant de débarquer avec tous ses vampires ? Tu te rends compte des risques que tu lui as fait courir ?" (c'est vrai que je ne portais pas Frannie dans mon cœur, mais elle n'était pas très débrouillarde et plutôt sans défense. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui lui serait arrivée si les vamps l'avait attrapé avant qu'elle n'arrive chez moi).

"Il fallait que je te prévienne, qu'Amélia et toi vous mettiez à l'abri. Je n'avais pas prévu que tu laisserais entrer le danger chez toi en invitant Eric et Bill.

- Ne change pas de sujet en mêlant Eric et Bill à notre conversation. Il s'agit de toi et moi. Et ne me fait pas non plus passer pour la fautive alors que c'est toi qui à des explications à me fournir.

- Frannie t'as déjà tout expliqué hier soir. Qu'est ce que je pourrais ajouter de plus ? Je n'avais pas le choix, il tenait ma mère ...

- Mais tu aurais pu trouver un moyen de me prévenir plus tôt, me donner des nouvelles de toi dès que tu es parti à la recherche de ta mère. J'aurais peut-être pu t'aider... à vrai dire, j'aurais aimé que tu me demandes de t'aider.

- Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer dans cette histoire, c'est ma famille.

- Et moi, quelle place j'occupe à tes yeux ? Je croyais que nous deux c'était spécial ? près tout ce qui c'est passé à Rhode, tu refuses de m'impliquer plus que ça dans ta vie ?" Je sentais déjà les larmes me monter aux yeux, mais je tentais de me retenir, hors de question de jouer les pleurnicheuses devant lui !

"Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger. Tu as eu ton compte à Rhodes. De toute façon, tu avais tes propres problèmes à régler. Ce lien du sang avec Eric. Mais malheureusement pour moi, le Viking est toujours là à tourner autour de toi. A moins que ce soit moi qui me trompe et que tu l'ai choisi lui ?

Je sentais la colère monter en lui à la seule évocation du nom d'Eric. Voilà qu'il recommençait à tout mélanger ! Quinn était venu me demander pardon, mais notre conversation tournait à la crise de jalousie, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

"Non ! Je n'ai pas choisi Eric, comment peux tu remettre ça sur le tapis ? Ca n'a rien à voir avec ce qui c'est passé hier soir ! Tu n'étais pas là ces deux derniers mois, lui si, à chaque fois que j'ai eu besoin de lui! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ce qu'il y a entre lui et moi, c'est à cause de ce fichu lien du sang. Crois-moi je fais ce que je peux pour essayer de rester moi-même, je ne veux pas que ce lien prenne le pas sur ce que j'éprouve. Je sais qu'avec le temps il s'atténuera."

C'est vrai que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être attiré par Eric, mais au fond de moi, je m'interrogeais. Je ne savais pas si mes sentiments étaient réels ou s'ils étaient liés au sang qu'Eric et moi avions échangé à Rhodes. Pour l'avoir connu de manière plutôt intime, je reconnais que ce de côté j'avais une certaine attirance pour lui, mais qu'en était-il du reste ? De mes sentiments ? Avait-il plus d'importance que Quinn à mes yeux ? Je ne connaissais pas la réponse, j'étais perdu. Ce dont j'étais certaine en revanche pour en avoir déjà fait l'expérience, c'est qu'après un certain temps, ce lien s'estompait et devenait moins fort.

" Combien de temps ? Je refuse de te partager avec lui.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je ne peux pas être avec vous deux en même temps, je ne veux qu'un seul homme dans ma vie. J'essaye de faire un choix. Pour l'instant j'avoue que je suis complètement perdue (à vrai dire, sur ce point, la situation n'avançait pas d'un pouce depuis le sommet des vampires et j'aurais vraiment voulu de l'aide pour essayer d'y voir clair).

Subitement, le ton de Quinn changea, son regard qui ne m'avait pas quitté jusque là se perdit dans le vide comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il allait m'annoncer :

- Ca aurait été si simple, s'il n'avait pas été dans ta maison hier soir. Si simple de laisser les vampires du Nevada se charger du clan de Shreveport sans que tu y sois mêlée ! Aujourd'hui tu n'aurais plus besoin de faire un choix; Eric aurait probablement rejoint sa reine... »

Sa phrase m'avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide, il l'avait certainement remarqué à mon changement d'expression. Le pacte qu'il avait conclu avec le roi du Nevada ne lui servait pas seulement à sauver sa mère, il pensait également pouvoir se débarrasser d'Eric, il le haïssait depuis qu'il avait appris notre "histoire commune". Je ne savais plus quoi penser de l'homme que j'avais en face de moi, qu'il puisse aller si loin pour me garder auprès de lui, c'était assez effrayant. Pendant un moment, j'imaginais la scène et je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines ! Je me noyais au milieu de la multitude de sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Quinn et Eric.

Je ne savais que répondre à ce que je venais d'entendre. Sans était trop, je ne pouvais plus les retenir, mes larmes coulaient à présent doucement le long de mes joues.

"Quinn, je ne veux pas te perdre, mais je ne peux pas être avec toi, alors que moi même j'ignore vers qui va mon cœur. Tu mérites mieux... Il faut que je fasse un choix, mais j'en suis incapable maintenant, j'ai besoin de recul, il faut que tu me laisses du temps.

- je vois... " Il était manifestement déçu par ma réponse, il s'attendait à ce que mon choix soit déjà fait. Que mon choix se porterait vers lui. Je sentais la colère monter en lui tandis que ses prunelles se teintaient de reflets dorées, le félin prenait le pas sur l'homme...

"Et bien ça n'est pas la peine de continuer à discuter, il n'y a rien à ajouter. Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille.

- Non attends, Quinn, s'il te plaît..."

Mais déjà, il disparaissait par la fenêtre.

Je retombais sur mon lit en sanglotant et y restais allongée un bon moment. Je me détestais intérieurement de faire souffrir cet homme qui tenait tant à moi. Mais qu'est ce qui clochait chez moi ? J'avais d'un côté un homme qui avait toujours été adorable et m'avait toujours protégé, et de l'autre, un vampire manipulateur et imbu de sa personne dont je n'étais même pas sûre de la véracité des sentiments ! Seulement voilà, le cœur à ses raisons, que la raison ignore… Encore faudrait-il que ce soit vraiment mon cœur qui parle ? En me relevant de mon lit, Je me promettais de faire tout mon possible pour différencier ce que voulait mon cœur de ce que me dictait mon sang et j'espérais en être capable. Il me fallait reprendre le contrôle de ma vie sentimentale et y remettre de l'ordre.

Après avoir pris une longue douche bien chaude (Heureusement qu'Amélia avait déjà pris la sienne, j'avais probablement vidé le ballon d'eau chaude), je me hâtais de m'habiller et de me maquiller pour tenter de camoufler mes yeux rouges et ma mine de zombie. Au vu de ma discussion pour le moins houleuse avec Quinn, qui m'avait laissé un énorme nœud à l'estomac, je préférais faire l'impasse sur le petit déjeuner. Je ne prenais mon service chez Merlotte que ce soir, il me restait donc une partie de l'après midi de libre. Je décidais de passer voir Nikkie à son magasin, histoire de me changer les idées.

En sortant de la maison je gratifiais Bob d'une petite caresse et d'un « bonne journée mon chou », puis je pris ma voiture en direction de la petite galerie commerciale de Bon Temps.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

A mon arrivée au magasin, McKenna, l'assistante de Nikkie me toisa de son drôle d'air (elle ne m'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié). Mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention, car déjà Nikkie venait à ma rencontre, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres :

"Sookie, ça fait longtemps, je suis contente de te voir !

- Bonjour Mme du Rone. Pas la peine de te demander comment tu vas, le bonheur se lit sur ton visage !

- Et toi, dis-moi comment vas-tu ?"

J'essayais de faire bonne figure, je n'avais pas envie de m'étaler sur le sujet, alors que ma dispute avec Quinn était encore si fraîche dans ma mémoire. Je savais que si je m'aventurais sur ce terrain , j'étais bonne pour jouer les fontaines ! Je me contentais d'un "ça va merci".

"A voir ta tête, ça n'en a pas l'air, racontes-moi ce qui t'arrive.

- Chagrin d'amour. Mais je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, ni de te saper le moral avec mes histoires. Si je suis venue c'est surtout pour papoter avec ma vieille copine et que tu me racontes comment se passe la vie de jeune mariée.

-Et bien pour tout te dire, je ne regrette pas mon choix. JB est gentil et attentionné avec moi. Sans oublié qu'il a un énorme avantage, il est 100 % humain !"

Elle m'avait fait un petit clin d'œil en accompagnant sa dernière phrase. Je savais qu'après ces mésaventures avec les vampires qui avaient traversé sa vie, elle ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec des créatures surnaturelles. Raison de plus pour garder mon histoire rien que pour moi.

- Je suis contente que vous vous soyez trouvé tous les deux.

- Allez viens, je t'emmène boire un café à la pâtisserie d'à côté qu'on puisse papoter tranquille, puisque tu es venue pour ça.

- Et la boutique ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est calme cet après-midi. Mc Kenna saura parfaitement gérer une heure ou deux. Et puis, il y a Linda ma nouvelle vendeuse. Viens on y va, tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a besoin d'un bon muffin au chocolat !

Le petit salon de thé en question se trouvait à deux boutiques de Tara Togs. Tout en s'installant, Nikkie nous commandait deux grands cafés et les deux fameux muffins au chocolat. J'allais protester que je n'étais pas d'humeur à avaler quoi que ce soit, lorsque mon amie me répondit :

- Pas de discussion, le chocolat c'est bon contre la déprime ! Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qui te tracasse ? Parfois ça fait du bien de vider son sac. Je peux peut-être t'aider ?"

Je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à déballer toute mon histoire, ni à entrer dans les détails, alors je cherchais comment rendre mon explication la plus simple possible :

"Pour faire simple, c'est comme de se retrouver les fesses entre deux chaises sans savoir laquelle choisir, c'est le flou total dans ma tête !

- Je sais que je ne connais pas du tout l'histoire, puisque tu ne veux pas me la raconter et ça va peut-être te paraître stupide, mais si tu veux mon avis, tu ne devrais peut-être pas te contenter d'écouter tes sentiments pour faire ton choix. Plutôt que de te demander auquel de ces deux hommes tu tiens le plus, tu devrais aussi réfléchir à celui pour qui tu comptes le plus. Tu dois essayer de te projeter plus loin dans l'avenir et penser à ce qui est le mieux pour toi. L'amour, la passion c'est bien, mais ça ne suffit pas. Pour qu'un couple dure, il faut des bases solides, des buts communs. Tu comprends ce que j'essaye de te dire ?

- Je crois oui. En gros, je dois me demander laquelle des deux relations à le plus de chance de durer et avec lequel de ces deux hommes je me verrais construire quelque chose dans l'avenir.

- Exactement. Ce que j'ai vécu avec ce vampire Franklin Mott c'était bien, mais à supposer que notre relation ai continué, à quoi ça m'aurait mené ? Vivre la nuit, ne jamais pouvoir sortir avec lui en plein jour, moi vieillissant et lui toujours égal à lui même. Ce que je vis avec JB est totalement différent, avec lui, je sais que je peux construire quelque chose de concret, on avance ensemble tous les deux."

Au fond de moi, je voyais très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. J'avais toujours imaginé mon avenir avec un mari, des enfants, quelqu'un qui saurait m'aimer malgré mon "handicap" (je sais rien d'original là dedans, mais c'était ça mon rêve). Depuis que j'avais plongé dans le monde des vampires avec Bill et maintenant Eric, mes projets d'avenir c'étaient retranchés dans un tout petit coin de ma mémoire. Comment envisager une telle existence avec un homme qui ne peut même pas prendre le petit déjeuner par un beau matin ensoleillé sur la terrasse avec vous ?

"Tu as probablement raison, je vais tenter de suivre ton conseil. Merci Nikkie".

A ce moment, je décidais de changer de sujet :

"Assez parlé de ma petite personne, racontes-moi un peu comment se passe ta vie de jeune mariée ?"

Un peu mal à l'aise au départ par peur de me jeter son bonheur au visage, alors que j'avais l'air malheureuse comme les pierres, la gêne finie par disparaître au fur et à mesure qu'elle me parlait de sa relation avec JB et que je la questionnais. De mon côté, j'étais heureuse de me changer les idées et je n'éprouvais aucune jalousie vis à vis du bonheur tout neuf de mon amie. Elle le méritait amplement. Je me disais qu'au fond, le bonheur n'était peut-être pas loin pour moi non plus. Il me suffisait de faire le bon choix (plus facile à dire qu'à faire me direz vous, pas vrai ?).

En rejoignant ma voiture, je me disais que Nikkie n'avait peut-être pas tort. Il fallait que je dépasse le simple désir physique que j'avais pour Eric et que je fasse abstraction de ce lien du sang qui nous unissait. Je ne pouvais pas tout simplement faire une croix sur mes rêves et mes désirs passés pour me lancer à corps perdu dans une aventure avec mon séduisant vampire blond, si les sentiments que j'éprouvais à son égard n'étaient qu'illusion.

Il me fallait trouver un moyen de contourner ce lien si puissant soit-il. Je ne pouvais pas attendre qu'il s'amenuise, je devais au moins ça à Quinn, il me fallait une réponse à lui donner.

Cela faisait déjà deux mois que cet échange de sang c'était produit et je n'avais pas l'impression que le lien se détendait. La première fois que j'avais bu le sang de Bill cela n'avait mis qu'un mois environ avant que je ne sente ses effets se dissiper. Combien de temps devrais-je encore attendre cette fois-ci ? Etait-ce parce que c'était le sang d'Eric, qui vivait depuis plus de mille ans, ou parce que ce n'était pas notre premier échange ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais j'avais dans l'idée que c'était ce lien qui me rendait malheureuse comme les pierres...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée lorsque je quittais le parking. J'avais tout juste le temps de rentrer me changer et de filer au Merlotte si je ne voulais pas me mettre en retard pour mon service.

En arrivant, je constatais que la voiture d'Amélia n'était toujours pas à sa place et la maison était vide. Sur la table de la cuisine, je trouvais un mot de ma colocataire, m'annonçant qu'elle était de sortie ce soir. Je ne m'attardais pas plus longtemps, après avoir enfilé mon uniforme et m'être refait un semblant de beauté, je prenais la direction du bar, en priant pour passer une soirée calme, sans encombre.

Après avoir adressé un rapide salut à Sam (je ne voulais pas lui laisser l'occasion de me questionner sur mon état d'esprit, il me connaissait si bien, qu'il devait déjà avoir remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond), je pris le relais de Holly. Je me mis au travail sans plus attendre, en mode pilote automatique. Je prenais grand soin de me replier derrière mes barrières mentales, j'avais bien assez de préoccupations à moi pour me mêler de la vie des autres ce soir.

Heureusement, le bar ne désemplissait, pour couronner le tout, Sara, notre dernière recrue nous avait fait faux bond. Arlène et moi dûmes nous partager son secteur en plus du notre. Mais ce soir, ça ne me posait aucun problème de courir dans tous les sens. Aucun incident de quelque nature que ce soit à déplorer, ni de visites de vampires.

Lorsqu'arriva l'heure de fermeture du bar, j'avais les pieds en compote (ce qui croyez-moi ne m'arrive pas souvent). J'étais épuisée et je n'avais qu'une envie : enfiler mon pyjama pour me blottir bien au chaud sous mes couvertures. Sam me raccompagnait à ma voiture en papotant :

"Quelle soirée hein? Ca faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas couru comme ça. Je crois qu'on peut faire une croix sur Sara, dès demain, je me replonge dans les cv pour lui trouver une remplaçante !

- Bonne idée oui. Moi, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me mettre au lit.

- Dis-moi Sookie, tu as entendu parler de ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière chez les vampires ? Le coup d'état ?

- Oui Sam, je suis au courant, pour tout te dire, j'étais même aux premières loges…

- Quoi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien. Et toi comment es-tu au courant ?

-Tout finit par se savoir chez les CS. Mais racontes-moi ce qui c'est passé au juste et qu'est-ce-que tu fichais au milieu de tout ça ?

-Ecoute Sam, la soirée a été éreintante et je suis épuisée, alors si tu veux bien on en parlera une autre fois, parce que c'est une histoire un peu longue.

- Ok, le principal c'est que toi tu ailles bien, c'est le cas non ? Parce que je t'ai trouvé un drôle d'air toute la soirée.

-Non Sam, je t'assure que tout va bien. Je suis juste fatiguée. Bon je vais rentrer maintenant. Bonne nuit Sam."

Je lui tapotais l'épaule en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. J'étais de congé les deux jours suivants, il allait devoir patienter s'il voulait connaître tous les détails.

"Bonne nuit Sookie, fais attention à toi, ok ?

-Toi aussi."

Je me garais derrière la maison, à côté de la voiture d'Amélia qui était rentrée de sa soirée. C'est alors que j'aperçue une silhouette à la lueur du spot que ma colocataire avait gentiment laissé allumé à mon attention. En sortant de ma voiture, je reconnue Bill assis sur les marches de la véranda, il avait le regard vide, il était manifestement en état de veille comme seul les vampires savent le faire, mais finit par relever la tête lorsque je m'approchais.

Je n'avais aucune envie d'entamer une conversation avec lui. Premièrement, il était tard et j'avais besoin de dormir, deuxièmement, j'étais quasiment persuadé que si tous les deux on discutait, on finirait par se disputer (je ne connais pas grand monde qui arrive à garder de bonne relations avec un ex) et j'avais déjà eu mon compte aujourd'hui.

Je ne prenais pas la peine de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je me lançais en espérant couper court au plus vite :

"Bonsoir Bill, qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

- Bonsoir Sookie. Après tout ce qui c'est passé hier soir, je voulais m'assurer que tu ailes bien. Malgré sa toute nouvelle allégeance au roi du Nevada, Eric se méfie de ces nouveaux vampires. J'avoue que moi aussi. Il m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi. Il ne pourra pas te rendre visite avant un certain temps. Il est l'unique sheriff de la Louisiane pour l'instant et avec le nouveau régime, il va avoir énormément de travail."

J'essayais de rester calme et de ne pas lui montrer ma déception. Les négociations avaient tout de même eu lieu dans ma maison et il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elles tournent au vinaigre. Je comprenais qu'Eric avait beaucoup à faire, mais il aurait pu me passer un coup fil ou me rendre une petite visite éclaire non ?

"Et bien c'est gentil à toi d'être passé, mais je vais très bien, je ne pense pas être en danger, après tout, le roi à eu ce qu'il voulait non ? Pour tout te dire j'allais monter me coucher, alors tu peux rentrer chez toi.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles du tigre ?

- Quinn est venu me voir ce matin oui."

Il faisait sombre sous la véranda, la faible lumière que dégageait le spot éclairait essentiellement l'allée qui menait à la maison. Mais je perçus malgré tout le changement d'expression de Bill. Son visage arborait une expression de dégoût à la simple évocation du nom de mon petit ami (si Quinn se considérait toujours comme tel).

"Il n'a plus aucun droit de venir ici. Un accord a été conclu pour que le tigre ne remette plus les pieds dans la cinquième zone, il y est interdit de séjour."

Mon sang s'était mis à bouillir dans mes veines, de quel droit Eric (car j'en étais persuadée, cette manigance était forcément de son fait) avait-il conclu un accord pareil ? Ca me rendait malade qu'il nous empêche moi et Quinn de nous rencontrer. Je n'en soufflais pas mot à Bill, j'avais dans l'idée qu'il ne prendrait pas mon parti et je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui ce soir. C'était avec Eric que je devrais discuter de cela, à condition qu'il ai un moment à m'accorder, maintenant qu'il était si occupé ! Je préférais garder le silence.

"Tu l'aimes ?" Me demanda subitement Bill.

Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? C'était bien la dernière personne à qui j'avais envie de parler de mes sentiments. Sans compter que je n'en avais aucune idée moi-même. Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse, il enchaîna :

"Et Eric tu l'aimes ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Je ne te dois pas d'explications, toi et moi c'est du passé, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre." Il était tout simplement jaloux, ou peut-être voulait-il savoir s'il avait toujours sa place dans la course. Je n'avais plus du tout envie de continuer cette conversation.

Je tournais les talons en direction de la maison. En déverrouillant la porte je me contentais d'un

"Bonne nuit Bill", puis je me glissais à l'intérieur sans attendre la réponse de mon ancien amant. Je pris soin de verrouiller la porte derrière moi et filais directement dans ma chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain matin je retrouvais Amélia attablée devant son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Elle me gratifia d'un "salut coloc, bien dormi ?" tout en me servant une tasse de café (un ange cette fille !). Je lui rendis son salut et lui demandais si elle s'était remise des événements d'avant-hier soir, étant donné qu'on ne s'était pas parlé depuis. Elle m'expliqua que pour elle, les choses étaient plus ou moins rentrées dans l'ordre. Elle avait, bien entendu, éprouvé une peur bleue sur le coup, mais étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de contact avec les vampires, elle s'était vite remise. Elle s'inquiétait plutôt pour son père et ses contrats passés avec la reine. Allait-il pouvoir continuer son travail maintenant qu'un nouveau roi s'était emparé du pouvoir ?Elle me raconta aussi qu'elle avait passé sa journée d'hier au bureau du cabinet d'assurance, la secrétaire était malade et on l'avait appelé hier matin pour lui demander si elle était libre quelques jours pour la remplacer. Puis le soir, elle était sortie au cinéma avec son petit copain du moment, le lycanthrope, Tray Dawson. Après m'avoir raconté à quoi elle avait passé son temps, elle s'enquit de mon état d'esprit :

"Et toi ça va ? Comment tu prends la chose avec le nouveau roi des vampires ? Tu as revu Quinn ? "

Je lui parlais alors de la visite matinale de mon petit ami la veille et lui confiait mon incapacité à m'y retrouver dans les sentiments que j'éprouvais. Je pouvais lire dans son esprit qu'elle était désolée pour moi et qu'elle aurait bien voulu m'aider, mais elle ne savait pas comment.

Je lui parlais de mon impuissance à couper le lien de sang qui me reliait à Eric et lui avouais être parvenu à la conclusion que c'était ce lien l'origine du problème. Sans lui, j'étais sûre de pouvoir décider lequel des deux hommes choisir.

J'avais bien un temps pensé demander de l'aide à mon arrière grand père Niall, mais j'avais comme dans l'idée que la seule solution qu'il me proposerait pour couper le lien serait la mort d'Eric et je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. J'omettais délibérément de parler de cette solution à Amélia qui ne connaissait pas l'existence de mon aïeul.

Non, je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait m'aider à me débarrasser de ce lien inexplicable, magique…

Soudain, nos regards se croisèrent, la même idée venait de traverser nos deux esprits en même temps. Si ce lien était vraiment d'origine magique, alors peut-être que la magie avait le pouvoir de m'en débarrasser ? Amélia était d'accord avec moi sur ce point, seulement elle n'avait encore jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. Elle me promit néanmoins de faire des recherches sur le sujet :

« Qui sait, il existe peut-être un rituel, une formule magique ou même une potion capable de rompre le lien ? Je peux essayer de contacter certains de mes amis sorciers de la Nouvelle-Orléans pour leur demander de l'aide. »

Elle avait l'air déterminé. Ca me touchait qu'Amélia soit prête à renouer des contacts avec ses anciens amis. Son départ de la Nouvelle-Orléans ne s'était pas fait dans les meilleures conditions à cause de ce qui était arrivé à Bob, ensuite, l'ouragan Katrina était passé par là. Elle me demandait quand même d'être patiente, car elle ne savait pas au juste par où commencer ses recherches, et aussi de ne pas fonder tous mes espoirs sur elle, car elle n'était pas sûre de trouver quelque chose.

Elle me quitta pour se rendre à son travail et moi je me sentais le cœur un peu plus léger. Je n'aurais pas dû, car je n'avais aucune certitude qu'Amélia pouvait m'aider à résoudre mon problème, mais pour la première fois depuis des semaines j'entre-apercevais enfin un début de solution. Et puis ça faisait du bien de pouvoir se confier entièrement à quelqu'un à ce sujet.

Etant de repos les deux prochains jours, je décidais de consacrer mon temps à mes occupations habituelles (bronzette si le soleil voulait bien se montrer, ménage, rangement, courses…) plutôt que de me morfondre sur mon sort.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu'Amélia ne puisse me donner de réponse favorable. Pas de nouvelles des vamps non plus, même si j'apercevais parfois Bill rôder autour de ma maison la nuit. Malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à en vouloir à Eric, il devait avoir énormément de travail depuis la mise en place du nouveau régime. Plusieurs fois, je me retins de passer un coup de fil à Quinn. A quoi bon ? Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Il était parti en colère, sans un mot, je ne savais même pas s'il me répondrait. Lui non plus ne m'appelait pas…

Je devais me retenir pour ne pas harceler Amélia, l'attente me paraissait si longue, mais je savais qu'elle faisait tout son possible, elle consacrait beaucoup de temps libre à ses recherches. Je m'en voulais aussi de fonder tant d'espoirs sur elle, alors que mon amie n'était pas sûre de trouver de quoi m'aider. Elle m'avait bien mise en garde!

Puis arriva finalement l'inattendu…

Je servais son hamburger Lafayette à Jason et une salade au poulet à sa dernière conquête dont je ne me rappelais pas le nom, lorsque mon téléphone portable vibra dans ma poche. Je m'éclipsais discrètement aux toilette pour lire le message que je venais de recevoir. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de recevoir des appels ou des messages pendant mon service, ce qui avait donc aiguisé ma curiosité. Le message était d'Amélia : "trouvé possible soluce à ton pb, t'attends ce soir pour en parler – AB ".

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, à tel point que je relus plusieurs fois les quelques mots. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre, je n'en étais qu'à la moitié de mon service. La soirée promettait d'être longue… J'envoyais un rapide "ok" à Amélia, avant de ranger mon téléphone et de rejoindre la salle pour continuer mon service.

Il n'y avait malheureusement pas foule ce soir là. Je faisais et refaisais le tour des tables en distribuant sourires et mots gentils pour éviter de passer le reste de mon service à trépigner d'impatience.

Quand vînt enfin l'heure H, je me précipitais dans le bureau de Sam pour y récupérer mes affaires tout en me débarrassant au passage de mon tablier. Je lançais un :

"Bye Sam, à demain" auquel mon patron me répondit :

"Tout va bien Sookie ? Tu es pressée ce soir on dirait ?" (Heu vraiment, ça se voit tant que ça ?)

Je me contentais de lui expliquer vaguement que malgré l'heure tardive, j'avais des projets avec Amélia (ce qui n'était pas un mensonge), et me dépêchais de passer la porte pour couper court à la conversation. Je n'entendis pas la réponse de Sam à supposer qu'il y en avait une. Déjà je me trouvais devant ma voiture, dont j'ouvrais la porte. Au moment où je m'y engouffrais, Eric se matérialisa à côté de moi (un coup à vous filer une crise cardiaque, je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais), je ne l'avais même pas vu arriver.

Une bouffée de bonheur m'envahit soudain, je n'éprouvais tout à coup plus aucune précipitation à filer chez moi, et pourquoi diable, était-il aussi séduisant ? Saleté de lien du sang ! Mais avec un peu de chance, j'allais bientôt en être débarrassée.

"Bonsoir Sookie." Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il tombe au mauvais moment ? Je réussis tout de même à me rappeler qu'Amélia m'attendais à la maison et au prix d'un énorme effort, je tentais de congédier Eric :

"Bonsoir Eric, je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour toi ce soir, ma colocataire m'attend à la maison."

- A dire vrai, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps moi non plus, je suis toujours en plein travail avec les sbires de Felipe de Castro. Mais ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas rendu visite, j'avais envie de te voir…"

Mon esprit commençait sérieusement à s'embrumer. Comment s'y prenait-il pour me mettre dans des états pareils ? Etait-il vraiment venu pour me voir ou avait-il eu vent de mes projets de couper notre lien ? Non ça n'était pas possible, Eric pouvait percevoir mes émotions, mais pas lire dans mes pensées, il ne pouvait pas connaître mes intentions…

"Je tenais aussi à m'excuser que tout ceci soit arrivé dans ta maison, je n'avais pas l'intention de te mettre en danger, mais tout est allé si vite."

Eric s'excusait? Ca n'était encore jamais arrivé dans mes souvenirs, mieux vaut tard que jamais !

"Excuses acceptées, tu n'y était pour rien.

-Je dois tout de même te prévenir que le roi sait qui tu es. Il connait ton « don » et s'y intéresse probablement. Il n'a pour l'instant pas manifesté le désir de recourir à tes services, mais je te promets de faire ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger de lui et l'empêcher de se servir de toi. J'ai aussi chargé Bill de veiller sur ta maison. "

A mes yeux j'avais plutôt l'impression que Bill était chargé de m'espionner. Quant à la prétendue protection d'Eric contre le roi De Castro, qui me disait que ce roi voulait vraiment me nuire ?A mon avis, Eric avait plutôt peur de perdre le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur moi et de devoir partager mon prétendu don avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait beau débiter de belles paroles devant moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si elles étaient sincères ou si ce n'était pas une énième stratégie du viking pour parvenir à ses fins…

"Oui, je sais, Bill me l'a dit. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

- Je vais te laisser rentrer chez toi. J'espère pouvoir te rendre une autre visite bientôt.

- Alors à bientôt peut-être."

En un instant, il s'était à nouveau évanouit dans les airs. Pas une fois il n'avait mentionné Quinn. Il devait pourtant être au courant de sa visite le matin suivant l'attaque du Nevada. Quant à moi, j'aurais dû lui demander des comptes au sujet de Quinn et de cette interdiction de séjour dans la cinquième zone, lui montrer à quel point cela me déplaisait. Mais comme à mon habitude, depuis qu'Eric et moi avions échangé nos sangs à Rhode, j'étais quasiment incapable de formuler le moindre reproche devant lui.

J'avais assez perdu de temps, je me mettais enfin en route pour retrouver Amélia. J'avais attendu ce moment toute la soirée, il me tardait de savoir si la trouvaille de "ma sorcière bien-aimée'' m'aiderait à m'éclaircir les idées et m'apporter la solution au dilemme qui occupait mon esprit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

En rentrant chez moi, je retrouvais Amélia assise à la table de la cuisine devant son ordinateur portable. En guise d'accueil, Je n'eu droit qu'à un "T'en as mis du temps". Je lui racontais alors la visite d'Eric après mon service qui était à l'origine de mon retard.

Elle m'invita à prendre place à côté d'elle et fit pivoter l'écran de son ordinateur vers moi pour que je puisse mieux voir. : Fond d'écran noir orné de hiéroglyphes et autres symboles égyptiens.

"C'est fou ce qu'on peut trouver sur internet de nos jours !" s'amusa-t-elle.

"J'ai épluché tous les livres de magie que j'ai pu trouver, mais je n'ai rien vu qui puisse nous aider. Les sorciers de la Nouvelle-Orléans n'avaient pas l'air plus au courant que moi, les vampires ça n'est pas trop leur tasse de thé. En désespoir de cause, je me suis tournée vers le net et devines quoi ? Je commençais à perdre espoir, quand je suis tombée tout à fait par hasard sur ce site. Ca parle de vieux rituels égyptiens, et je crois que j'ai découvert quelque chose qui pourrait correspondre à ce que l'on cherche. Apparemment, il existe un filtre capable de bloquer le lien de sang entre Eric et toi. D'après ce qui est décrit, cette potion pourrait court-circuiter le lien qui te relie à Eric. Soyons réaliste, je ne pense pas qu'on réussisse par quelque moyen que ce soit à faire avaler notre breuvage à Eric, donc puisque c'est toi seule qui l'avalera, ça paralysera seulement le lien dans le sens Eric – Sookie, en clair, il pourra toujours ressentir tes émotions, mais ne pourra plus te suggérer les tiennes. Pas mal non ?

-Tu veux rire ? Si c'est faisable, alors c'est plus que pas mal ! » Intérieurement je jubilais, j'avais envie de sauter au cou d'Amélia, ma sauveuse, alors que je commençais à me résonner et me dire qu'il n'existait aucune solution, elle me dégotait une éventuelle porte de sortie.

"Modères ton enthousiasme Stackhouse, il va nous falloir pas mal d'ingrédients, dont certains risquent d'être assez compliqués à réunir et puis il nous faut quelque chose qui vienne d'Eric pour finaliser le tout. En temps normal, on utilise de la salive, des cheveux, … Mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses te procurer ça, je me trompe ?"

Je hochais la tête, j'étais d'accord avec Amélia forcément. Jamais je ne pourrais me procurer ça moi-même et je ne me voyais pas allez demander à Eric de me donner un de ses cheveux ! Je laissais ma colocataire poursuivre :

"Donc après avoir réfléchi un petit moment, je me suis dis que puisque vous aviez mêlé vos sangs tous les deux et que donc un peu de son sang coule dans tes veines, on pourrait en utiliser quelques gouttes, ça devrait marcher. De toute façon, on n'a pas d'autres choix.

-C'est toi la sorcière, tu as plus d'expérience que moi dans ce domaine, je m'en remets à toi !"

En croisant les doigts pour que ça fonctionne… J'avais gardé cette dernière remarque rien que pour moi. Bien qu'étant encore une novice dans le monde de la sorcellerie, Amélia avait à mes yeux tout de même déjà fait ses preuves… Elle avait été capable de mener à bien une reconstitution ectoplasmique à laquelle j'avais moi-même assisté, j'en étais encore bluffée ! Malheureusement, elle avait également démontré qu'un sort mal jeté pouvait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences : J'en avais à mes pieds la preuve vivante en la présence de Bob le chat qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine et se frottait contre mes jambes, un peu comme une mise en garde. Cette pensée me fit grimacer, mais je me reprenais bien vite en espérant qu'Amélia qui avait toujours l'air concentrée sur son écran d'ordinateur n'ai pas perçu mon changement d'expression.

Je continuais de questionner Amélia sur le sujet :

"Alors comment on procède ? Dis-moi ce que j'aurais à faire ?

-Et bien pour commencer pas grand-chose. Je vais m'occuper de réunir tous les ingrédients, ce qui risque de prendre encore une ou deux semaines, certains d'entre eux sont plutôt rares, on ne les utilise pas dans la vie de tous les jours. Demain matin je téléphonerais à la boutique de magie où j'ai l'habitude de me fournir. On saura mieux me renseigner. Je préfère t'avertir, la facture risque d'être un peu salée !

-Si ça peut me libérer du lien, alors c'est sans hésiter !" Il me restait toujours un peu d'argent en réserve pour avoir caché Eric alors que les sorcières l'avaient privé de sa mémoire, et Eric m'avait laissé entendre que je recevrais sous peu un chèque pour ma participation au sommet de Rhode, même si la reine n'était plus… Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir, et puis ça ne pouvait pas coûter si chère des courses dans une boutique de magie, Si ?

D'un regard, j'invitais Amélia à poursuivre son explication sur la marche à suivre :

"Donc, une fois tous les ingrédients réunis, je préparerai le philtre. Il est écrit ici, qu'il a plus de chance de fonctionner si le rituel se déroule durant les nuits de pleine lune. Heureusement pour nous, la potion suffit, on n'a pas besoin de l'accompagner d'incantations, parce que je ne comprends strictement rien à tout ce charabias hiéroglyphiques ! Une fois la décoction prête, tu devras en boire trois nuits d'affilée en commençant la nuit avant la pleine lune. Si tout marche comme on l'espère, tu te réveilleras le matin du quatrième jour en te sentant plus légère. En gros, c'est toi qui à le beau rôle ma vieille !

-Le beau rôle c'est vite dit !"

Nos regards se croisèrent une fois de plus, ce qui suffit à nous faire partir dans une crise de fou rire, causée probablement par la fatigue pour l'une et l'angoisse pour l'autre.

Une fois revenue à la réalité, je m'enquis de l'avis de ma colocataire sorcière :

"Tu penses que ça a des chances de fonctionner ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais après toutes les recherches que j'ai effectué, c'est que c'est probablement ta seule chance de parvenir à tes fins. Et puis au vu des ingrédients utilisés, ça m'a l'air d'être du sérieux. De toute façon, je dirais que tu n'as pas trop le choix, il faut que tu tentes le coup. La prochaine pleine lune, c'est dans trois semaines, c'est un peu court, mais en m'y mettant dès demain, j'arriverais peut-être à tout rassembler à temps.

-Merci Amélia, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir rencontrée et de t'avoir ramenée dans mes bagages !

-Disons qu'on s'entre-aide au besoin, moi aussi je te dois une fière chandelle de m'accueillir ici !"

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et nous avions toutes les deux eu une longue journée. Après s'être souhaité bonne nuit, chacune partie se coucher.

J'eu tout de même du mal à trouver le sommeil, je passais un bon moment à réfléchir. Je pensais à Quinn, qui n'avait pas caché ce qu'il ressentait à mon égard, n'avais jamais tenté de me manipuler. Il me manquait tellement, j'aurais aimé être dans ses bras à ce moment, sentir sa chaleur, écouter les battements de son cœur, sa respiration. J'espérais qu'il me pardonnerait mon comportement… J'aurais aimé l'appeler, entendre le son sa belle voix grave, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Que je n'avais toujours pas fais mon choix. Lui parler du rituel ? On ne savait même pas si ça allait marcher. Encore fallait-il qu'il veuille toujours me parler !

Puis je laissais mon esprit divagué et mes pensées se tournèrent alors vers Eric. On pouvait difficilement trouver plus différent de Quinn. Eric était si froid (en tous les sens du terme) et pouvait parfois se montrer si égocentrique, ce qui avait le don de me mettre parfois très en colère. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il attendait de moi, ni ce qu'il éprouvait pour moi. Malgré tout, lorsqu'il se trouvait devant moi, ma colère, mes reproches ,n'existaient plus, il avait le don de tout faire disparaître… Une fois de plus, pour la dix millionième fois au moins, je m'interrogeais sur ce que je ressentais pour le grand blond aux canines acérées, je n'arrivais pas à faire la part des choses…Au bout de quelques heures de réflexions supplémentaires, les bras de Morphée virent finalement m'emporter. Je dormis d'un sommeil de plomb jusqu'à tard dans la matinée.


	6. Chapter 6

**Plein de visites, mais pas de commentaires... Un petit effort, positives ou négatives, j'attends vos critiques pour m'aider à m'améliorer. Merci d'avance :o)**

Chapitre 6

Régulièrement je me renseignais auprès d'Amélia de l'avancée des préparatifs, certains ingrédients s'avéraient effectivement difficiles à se procurer même par l'intermédiaire de la boutique de magie dans laquelle ma colocataire avait l'habitude de s'approvisionner. Là encore, il nous fallu donc faire appel à internet.

J'étais heureuse de l'avoir à mes côtés, non seulement ses compétences de sorcières pouvaient s'avérer utiles, mais Amélia se révélaient aussi être pour moi une véritable amie à qui je pouvais me confier, même lorsqu'il était question de surnaturel et elle était souvent de bon conseil.

Mes journées et mes soirées me semblaient interminables, les semaines qui avaient suivi avaient pourtant été riches en événements, malheureux pour la plupart : Je reçue plusieurs fois la visite de mon arrière grand-père fée. J'avais également passé une après midi avec mon « neveu » Hunter, son père avait fini par l'amener pour qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance. Le fait qu'il donne suite à ma proposition m'avait réchauffé le cœur ! C'est aussi cette période que les changelins choisirent pour sortir de l'anonymat et faire leur coming'out comme les vampires quelques années auparavant. Cette annonce n'avait comme on pouvait s'y attendre pas plu à tout le monde. Le pauvre Sam s'était vu obligé de se rendre d'urgence à l'hôpital au chevet de sa mère blessée par balle par son propre mari, qui n'avait pas accepté la révélation. Du coup, je m'étais retrouvée en charge du bar jusqu'à son retour, autant dire que j'avais de quoi m'occuper. Je me demandais comment la grande révélation s'était passée pour Quinn. Avait-il eu des ennuis à cause de son statut de Tigre-Garou ? J'aurais aimé pouvoir en discuter avec lui. Crystal, ma belle sœur avait été retrouvée morte dans d'atroces circonstances et les coupables couraient toujours, il n'y avait à ce jour aucune piste…

Les trois semaines s'étaient quasiment écoulées, lorsqu'Amélia m'annonça qu'elle avait enfin réunit tout ce qu'il nous fallait. Je n'y croyais plus. Deux jours plus tard arriva enfin le moment tant attendu et la fameuse pleine lune. Nous allions pouvoir procéder au rituel.

Je m'étais débrouillée pour être de service de jour au bar, afin d'être présente aux côtés d'Amélia toute la soirée pour la préparation du filtre. Je ne voyais pas trop comment aider Amélia, mais je me devais d'être là. Après tout, c'était pour moi qu'elle se donnait tout se mal, et puis j'étais un peu curieuse de voir comment elle allait s'y prendre. A la nuit tombée, je rejoignis mon amie dans la cuisine, Amélia avait déjà posé une marmite de cuivre (achetée pour l'occasion) sur la gazinière et étalé tous les ingrédients sur notre table. Des bougies étaient disposées ça et là dans la pièce, mais je soupçonnais mon amie de les avoir allumées plus pour l'ambiance dans laquelle elles nous plongeaient qu'en rapport avec nos pratiques de ce soir. Ma colocataire avait également imprimé une copie du rituel sur papier, pour suivre exactement les instructions au pied de la lettre. Notre cuisine était devenue un temple de la magie. Nous nous mîmes au travail. Je lisais scrupuleusement la marche à suivre à voix haute, pendant qu'Amélia s'exécutait. Un court instant, j'eu l'impression d'être revenue plusieurs années en arrière, lorsque petite, j'aidais Granny à faire la cuisine. Penser à ma grand-mère me donnait toujours le sourire, même si elle me manquait énormément, mais je revins brusquement à la réalité en essayant cette fois de ne plus me déconcentrer. On ne pouvait pas se permettre de fausses notes ce soir.

Amélia était elle aussi concentrée sur sa préparation, elle jetait un à un les ingrédients que j'énumérais dans la marmite d'une main sûre. Elle s'arrêtait de temps à autre pour régler l'intensité des flammes ou remuer le breuvage en cours de préparation. Au bout d'une heure, tous les ingrédients avaient trouvé leur place dans la marmite et Amélia décréta que la préparation était achevée, le philtre était prêt. Je me penchais au dessus de notre chaudron de fortune, l'odeur qui s'en dégageait ne me disait rien qui vaille… La couleur non plus. Ca n'était pas le moment de faire la difficile, il allait bien falloir l'avaler cette potion magique ! Je me concentrais sur les raisons qui m'avaient amenées là, et il ne me fallut pas bien longtemps avant de me reprendre et d'annoncer à Amélia que moi aussi j'étais prête. Je l'aidais à soulever notre récipient jusqu'à la table de la cuisine qui se trouvait maintenant quasiment vide à l'exception de trois flacons destinés à recueillir le breuvage qu'il me faudrait ingérer trois jours durant que nous remplîmes.

Quelques secondes durant, j'observais les flacons remplis de notre précieux liquide fumant. Il me tardait d'en finir et de savoir si notre décoction allait fonctionner, je l'espérais de toutes mes forces en tout cas.

Après un petit moment d'attente pour laisser la potion refroidir, Je me jetais à l'eau et bu une première gorgée. Ma vue et mon odorat ne m'avaient pas trompé tout à l'heure, ça avait bien un goût atroce ! J'eu un haut le cœur.

Amélia me força néanmoins à tout boire : "Sinon ça ne fonctionnera pas, le site est très précis à propos des quantités. Penses au résultat, dis-toi que c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer."

Au prix d'un énorme effort, je réussi cependant à vider la première fiole, tout en me retenant pour ne pas vomir.

Et dire qu'il m'en restait encore deux autres. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça ai un goût si atroce ? Est-ce-que c'était pareil pour tous les philtres ? Pendant un moment, j'ai eu envie de suggérer à Amélia d'ajouter un petit arôme aux deux autres flacons. Pourquoi pas chocolat ou fraise ? Mais en voyant sa mine sérieuse toujours concentrée, je me ravisais, elle n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à plaisanter.

Je me sentais barbouillée mais je restais tout de même pour aider Amélia à ranger la cuisine. Elle boucha les deux autres flacons et les mis de côté avec grand soin pour les deux prochaines soirées. Elle lava la marmite en cuivre et je pris le relais pour l'essuyer. Lorsque notre cuisine eu enfin retrouvée sa fonction première de cuisine et une fois toutes traces de nos agissements de ce soir effacés, Amélia et moi nous souhaitâmes mutuellement une bonne nuit et chacune de nous deux partie rejoindre ses quartiers.

Les deux soirs suivants, j'avalais ma potion avant d'aller me coucher avec le même écœurement. Je n'arrivais pas à m'habituer au goût. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, me réveiller le lendemain et constater les résultats. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir tout ce temps nourrit de faux espoirs et que ça n'ai as fonctionné. Pendant un bref instant, je me mis à penser que ce lien ne pouvait être brisé et que j'étais condamné à vivre avec. Non, si je décidais d'être avec Eric, de lui appartenir, il fallait que je sois sûre que ça vienne de moi. Il fallait que cette potion nous prouve ses effets et que je reprenne enfin le contrôle de ma vie sentimentale, mon objectivité vis-à-vis du vampire. Encore quelques heures de patience…


End file.
